Afraid of the Dark
by Wicked Ravus
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy are in their first fight, and now they're doubting their love for each other. But Raven isn't one to forgive so easily. Can she make an exception for the one she loves? This is the long awaited sequel to Unexpected Lover.
1.

  
  
A/N: Remember, this is a Terra-free zone! And also, you'll most likely want to read Unexpected Lover, before begining this story.   
  
It was a humid, foggy summer morning. It was a good day for walking along the water's edge, and that was what all the Titans were about to do. At least, all of them except Raven. Raven had no idea of the warm weather outside, or the beautiful mist the wallowed along the surface of the lake. She was sitting in her room, staring at a blank wall. She wasn't meditating, or reading, or simply clearing her mind. She was just sitting, and thinking. After all, she had very much to think about.  
  
To think that just a couple of hours ago, she was the happiest she'd ever been. He life seemed as perfect as it could possibly get, but of course, she had to mess it all up, like she seemingly always does. Or at least, from her point of view. And the worst part is, Beast Boy didn't seem to be as upset about the situation as she was.  
  
She and Beast Boy had been going out for some time. They were so in love. But it didn't take much for things to go too quick. Soon, Raven was in bed with him after less than three months. At first, Raven was still happy, and relived that she had actually gotten it over with.  
But then, she realized she wasn't ready, even though by now it was too late. She knew she just had to try to talk to Beast Boy. Just to make her feel a little less guilty.  
  
Beast Boy! she called down to him from the window. He was throwing stones at the water with Robin and Cyborg, while Starfire watched.  
  
Hi Raven! he said. Wanna come down and show us how to throw things without using your hands?  
  
she said, blankly. I have to talk to you.  
  
Alright, I'm coming up.  
  
He came inside and followed Raven to her room. Then, she shut the door tight and sat on her bed.  
  
What do you want to talk to me..... But with the look Raven gave him, he didn't even need to finish his question. Oh, that.  
  
Yeah. I'm really frustrated.  
  
Why? Just because you _finally _lost your virginity? You know, I did too, but you don't see me getting all worked up about it.  
  
She glared at him. Do you really think that's the only issue here? What if you got me pregnant? What then! Slade's got it in for us to get to Robin, and I can't afford to be changing dippers when he's trying to kill me! I just don't want that right now! And how do you suspect we tell the others, huh? Oh, I'm sorry I can't help you guys fight Slade, I'm having a baby.' I don't think so! What do we do then?  
  
Beast Boy stuttered. We'll figure that out when we come to it.  
  
I cannot believe you! I don't want to have a baby! I want to still be a virgin, and I still want to help you guys stop Slade! To think life was so perfect less than twenty-four hours ago! How can you be so insensitive!  
  
Raven, chill. Everything will be fine! You're not pregnant yet!  
  
I very well may be! And the worst part is, we have to wait a week to know for sure. Why did we have to be so impatient! I just wish we didn't have to deal with it at all!  
  
Raven, come on! Honestly, it was only once! Please, just shut up about it!  
  
How can you say that! Look, just get out! Leave me alone, because you obviously don't care!  
  
Fine! I'm leaving! Happy now?  
  
Raven didn't answer, she just used her powers to slam the door in his face.   
  
She was about ready to claw her own eyes out! She just felt like breaking everything. She screamed inside her mind, and her bookshelf fell over. Her whole book collection went flying. Even he door broke off it's hinges and fell. Suddenly, she looked up and realized what she was doing. She dashed towards the knocked down door, and ran out into the hallway, making sure to carefully push the door back onto it's hinges, and made a run for the dinning room. But unfortunately for her, everyone, even Beast Boy was in the kitchen.  
  
Hi, Raven, said Robin. What breakfast?  
  
  
  
Are you sure? Cyborg said. Beast Boy's not cooking. It's gonna be _real_ eggs, and _real_ bacon.  
  
  
  
Okay. Well at least come sit down.  
  
She did, but reluctantly. She made sure to sit as far away from Beast Boy as possible.  
  
So Robin, said Starfire. Have you figured out anything new about Slade yet?  
  
No. I thought I was on the right track, but again, it was only a dead end, like always.  
  
But you were really sure this time! she said.  
  
I know.  
  
So that just goes to show _someone_ in this room that you can't always be sure about things, so they should check before they go off and get mad at them! Beast Boy said, suddenly.  
  
Well, at least that _someone _ knows to be careful,a nd has concerns! said Raven. The _other person _ in this room could stand to be a little bit more concerned too!  
  
Whoa, wait, hold up! Cyborg cried. What are we talking about now?  
  
Nothing, sorry, Beast Boy quickly said.  
  
Raven couldn't stand this. Just one little argument with Beast Boy, and she felt like she was going to sink Titans Tower.  
  
I'm going to meditate, she said.  
  
But on the way to her room, she had a huge sinking feeling in her stomach. How could her perfect life turn into a nightmare so quickly! 


	2. 

The rest of the day passed by very slowly for Raven. She just wanted something to keep her mind of the fight that morning. Anything that would call for the help of the Teen Titans. A bank being robbed, a woman having her purse stolen, a cat stuck in a tree.... ANYTHING!  
But finally, seven hours later, she heard Starfire in the hall.  
  
Raven we must come! Mad mumbo's escaped from prison, and we must get him before her gets his magic wand!  
  
Raven was up and ready in a second.  
  
The whole thing was all too easy. Without his wand he was completely powerless. The only tricky part was finding him, but they did and all they really had to do was hold his hands behind his back really firmly and call the police.  
  
Once they were home again, Raven curled up in a chair and read. But a few moments later, everyone was in front of the TV with the volume all the way up.  
  
What's on? Robin asked.  
  
Let's see, said Cyborg. He grabbed the remote, and began flipping through the channels.  
  
Make up your mind already! Beast Boy cried.  
  
Hey! Who gets the remote tonight?   
  
You do, he grumbled.  
  
Everyone was quiet. All that could be heard was the sound of several different shows every five seconds when Cyborg changed the channel.  
  
Will you just give me the remote! Beast Boy said suddenly.  
  
  
  
Come on! Just pick a show!  
  
Make me! I want to see all the choices!  
  
  
  
  
  
Give it here!  
  
Quit it!  
  
Stop pushing!  
  
It's just a remote! Robin said, exasperated.  
  
So, I get it tonight! Cyborg cried.  
  
Friends, let us not fight!  
  
Cy, give it, or pick a channel!  
  
  
  
  
  
Raven was so sick all the noise. Everyone was screaming, and with the sound of pro-wrestling in the background, she'd had it.  
  
Will everyone just shut up! she screamed. The TV, the lights, and everything else shut off.  
I can't even hear myself think!  
  
I can't even see myself! Cyborg added. Can someone please turn the lights back on!  
  
No until you guys knock it off.  
  
Raven's right, said Starfire. We are behaving like animals.  
  
Some of us kinda are, whispered Robin.  
  
Heard that! cried Beast Boy.  
  
Come on guys, Cyborg said. Let's give the lady a little peace and quiet. Robin said. Truce guys..... and girls.  
  
they all agreed.  
  
But you didn't need to blow a fuse about it, said Beast Boy.  
  
Raven's eyes suddenly lit up bright red. Don't you EVER talk to me!  
  
Everyone's eyes widened. They didn't see her like this often. Beast Boy was practically shaking. Raven grabbed her book, and stormed off, leaving them in pitch black.  
  
After about twenty minutes, Cyborg had re-circut the fuse box in the basement, and the power was back on.  
  
Good job, Cy, Robin said, as he came back upstairs.  
  
Yes. It is glorious to have light shed upon us again, Starfire agreed. But I do wonder what is troubling our friend Raven. She is not normally that.... angry.  
  
Yeah, I was wondering that too, Cyborg said. She really snapped at you, BB.  
  
Yeah Beast Boy! Robin said. What did you do to her?  
  
It may not be Beast Boy's fault, Starfire said. She may have just gotten irritated, and Beast Boy happened to be the one she lost her temper over.  
  
But she was mad at you during breakfast too, said Cyborg. You guys seemed so happy together recently. What happened?  
  
Beast Boy protested. He wasn't ready to tell everyone about what happened last night. I think Star's right, she's just in a bad mood, and I happen to be the one she lost her temper over.  
  
But still, I don't think it was just a bad day. A bad day normally doesn't go that far, even with Raven, sighed Robin. But I guess she's just complicated like that.  
  
Meanwhile, Raven stormed into her room, slamming the door with her mind, and sat down on her floor to meditate for a while. She knew she needed to calm way down. She levitated herself up, and crossed her legs into a comfortable position, and let her mind wander into Nevermore, where she could go to her only happy place, or at least it seemed like it now.   
  
Hours passed, and she found herself nearly falling asleep, so she let herself down, and right on the floor she drifted into rest with a smile on her face, because she knew the end of this horrible day had finally come. But the smile did not stay for long.  
  
Raven was running to nowhere. It was pitch black, and she could see nothing. She could feel every fiber of her body go limp and numb. She tried with all her will to stop running, but her body wouldn't let her. It was like it was in a trance to keep running. Even when her legs ached and she was losing her breath, she kept running. She looked around frantically. Everything was so dark. She couldn't even see her legs moving to the beat of her pounding heart. She needed help.  
  
Robin! Cyborg! Starfire! she screamed with all her might. But it only came out in a whisper that echoed across the darkness. She had to stop herself. She had to do something- anything! She tried to yell, but again, it was only a whisper. She waved her hands around blindly, but she felt nothing. Just the cold. Oh, it was so cold, she thought she was going to freeze! She was going to freeze and die! She tried to bend down and feel what she was running on, but she tripped over her constantly running feet, and fell flat on her back. But without even a second to realize what had happened, her feet began running again, dragging her behind. She used all her might to pull her back up again. She felt very dizzy and when she tried to feel her head, she only felt a thick, dark liquid. It was blood.  
  
She was in so much pain and agony, and so dizzy, she knew she was going to be sick. She had to stop her self.  
  
Azarath metrion ZINTHOS! she cried. She could hear the quiet call echoing all around her. Finally, she pushed backwards with all her might, and all her strength, and a black burst of light came from her hands, sending her flying backwards into another dark corner. She landed with a loud echoing thud', and laid there clutching her stomach with one hand, and her head in the other. She keeled over, and vomited into the blackness. Then, she curled up and lay there, defeated.   
  
She moaned, but nothing came out. She didn't know if her eyes were opened or closed anymore, it was so dark. She shuttered. So dark,' she thought. How can something be so dark. This wasn't just normal darkness. It was much worse.'  
  
she whispered into the dark. Please, someone save me.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a cracking sound underneath her. She took one final, shaky breath, and began to fall into darkness.


	3. 

Raven? Raven, please wake up!  
  
Raven squirmed around on the floor. Then her eyes shot open. She was breathing hard, and she was disgusted to find vomit all around her. Starfire was bending over her, confusion in her eyes.  
  
What is wrong? You look so...... pale! You were scaring me so much, Raven!  
  
Calm down, Starfire, Raven said solemnly, but her breathing was still shaky, so it didn't come out as calm as she had hoped.  
  
What has happened to you?  
  
Why did you come in my room, anyway?  
  
I hope you are not angry about that. I was walking by your room to get to the kitchen, it is morning if you didn't know, and when I went past your door, I felt.... cold. I still do not understand this. I knew that you do somewhat odd things, but this was very, well it was- freaky. So I went to check on you, and when I opened the door, I saw you..... and you didn't look right. You were on the floor and all pale, and your face was freezing cold and sweaty. And you were screaming in a whisper and crying for help. I am very relived to see you are unharmed, but I am clueless to what has happened to you. You looked frightened, almost. I've never seen you truly frightened before. Maybe a little freaked out, but never actually dead scared. What has happened?  
  
It was a dream then, Raven said quietly. But in a way, not so. Starfire, you have no idea what it was like. I was running, and I couldn't stop!   
  
Raven went on to tell Starfire the rest of the story. Every detail she gave freaked Starfire out more and more.  
  
And I just fell into nowhere.... then I woke up.  
  
That may truly be one of the most terrifying things I have heard in my life. Oh Raven, I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't.... I just..... Tears were beginning to pour down the alien girl's face.  
  
Please, Starfire you must relax. I'm fine. Let's get you some breakfast before you start bawling. Sound good?  
  
she sobbed, and nodded her head.   
  
Look, you weren't the one there, I was and you don't see me breaking down.  
  
But you were, Starfire reminded her. And you're still pale now.  
  
Yeah, well... she grumbled. Here, let me clean this up first, she said, nodding to the vomit on the floor. I'll meet you at breakfast.  
  
Yes. Are you sure you don't want any help?  
  
Are you actually okay with that?  
  
Not really, but I'll help if you need it.  
  
No thanks, I'm fine. See you in a moment.  
  
Raven kneeled down, cringing, and cleaned it up, before leaving to meet Starfire and everyone else for breakfast. It's not like she was going to eat anything though.  
  
Hey ya, Ra...... Cyborg began, but stopped as soon as he saw how pale she was. What happened to you?  
  
Yeah, Raven, Robin said. I went by your room this morning, and it was icy cold, and now you come to breakfast looking so pale!  
  
It's nothing, she said. I just spent too much time in the..... dark.  
  
You get weirder by the day! Beast Boy finally came out and said. I thought you like darkness! Make up your mind!  
  
Raven didn't even bother saying anything. She was just too freaked out to even start to argue with him.  
  
A full week passed, and pretty soon, the darkness dream became a routine. But despite how many times it kept coming back, it was still as terrifying. She would wake up every morning as pale and shaky as she was, but she only vomited once again. Finally, this morning she decided she should take _the test'_ , so she went into the bathroom. It was a negative. She took a deep sigh of relief and leaned against the wall. She slid down the wall, and sat in the corner, smiling for the first time in what seemed like forever. She had to go talk to Beast Boy.  
  
He was playing video games with Cyborg.   
  
Cyborg laughed. Won again!  
  
Hey, I want a rematch!  
  
Not now, I think Raven wants to talk to you, BB.  
  
You're speaking to me?  
  
  
  
Whoa. I thought you hated me!  
  
I do. But I have to tell you something. Come over here.  
  
Beast Boy followed Raven to a corner.  
  
I took the test.  
  
Really? So what did it say?  
  
It was a negative.  
  
See! No reason to get worked up!  
  
Well, when I didn't know, it was. What if I just came here and told you it was positive?  
  
Uh...... adoption?  
  
Beast Boy! Who's going to adopt a baby from a shape-shifter and a demon/human?!? Huh! What then?  
  
Raven, I don't know! Let's just be happy we don't need to worry about it.  
  
See, this is what got us in a fight before! You're too careless to realize how serious this could have been! You don't even care about me, it seems!  
  
But I do! I swear!  
  
Oh, I'm sure.  
  
She walked over to the other side of the room, and sat on the floor with her back up against the couch, her head in her hands. Why did she even try to make things right with Beast Boy? He didn't care! But why did she feel like she wanted to make things right, still?


	4. 

_   
  
Raven covered her ears tightly. No,' she thought. No more! Please!'  
  
Come on Raven, the voices said. Don't tell me that you're afraid!  
  
Stop it! I don't fear you! I don't, just leave, please! Anyone help me!  
  
You're not afraid, huh? I mean, what's to be afraid of? But trust me, I can make you be afraid, if you're not already.  
  
Alright! I am afraid! Just please, no more!  
  
he gasped. How can you be afraid? It's just a little darkness. Wait. Don't tell me you're......afraid of the dark?!?  
  
But she was afraid. This isn't darkness,' she though. This isn't anything! It's total nothingness! Where am I?'  
  
If you're afraid right now, just wait until you see what happens next! Then, the voice laughed. It was a high-pitched, menacing laugh.  
  
Raven could feel pressure being put on her. She could feel she was being held down by frozen metal bars. They crushed her face against the cold ground beneath her. She could barley breath, as she felt more bars around her, squeezing her sides, and pinning her arms to her body.   
  
Azarath..... azarath metri...... azar..... and her mind went blurry.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Raven woke up in her bed. She had pushed all the blankets off her, and as she felt her forehead, she found a big bruise where she must have hit her head.  
  
What a dream. It was even worse than her other darkness dream. Her face was flushed, and she could feel the skin around her eyes burning. She got up and went to the bathroom to splash some water on her face. It felt nice and cool.   
  
It was already late in the morning. Everyone was up and in the training room.   
  
There, you are Raven, said Cyborg. Can you help me with something?  
  
Uh.... sure.  
  
he said, grabbing her hand. Come on!  
  
He pulled her over to where a bunch of heavy pieces of iron scrape metal sat.   
  
My machine that drops all this down on this tray for me to lift broke, and I need someone to drop pieces of this down one by one. Can you use your powers to do that for me?  
  
I guess.  
  
Great, thanks!  
  
Cyborg picked up a huge metal tray, and one by one, Raven lifted the huge pieces of iron and dropped it in.  
  
Finally, she said, That's all of it.  
  
cried Cyborg. I did it! I lifted em all! Thanks Raven! You helped me a lot! he dropped the tray at his side. Can I help you with something, maybe? You could throw your barrels at me or something.  
  
No, that's okay, I don't really feel like..... Then she stopped. Actually, maybe I do need your help. Could you come with me?  
  
Of course!   
  
He followed Raven to the couch in the main room. Here, sit down.  
  
You're actually going to play video games?  
  
No, I just wanted the couch. We need some place far away from everyone else to talk.  
  
Okay, I see. Does this happen to have anything to do with how strange, or stranger than normal, you're been acting?  
  
Yeah, it does.  
  
Oh okay. Do you want me to ask Beast Boy to spend more time with you, because I know he can be pretty full of himself, and it may seem impossible to get through to him, but I tell you, if you sit him down and......  
  
she cried.   
  
That's not what's bothering you, is it?  
  
She shook her head and looked down.  
  
Oh, you guys are in a fight.  
  
Yes, but it's worse than that! Ever since we first got angry at each other, I've been having these dreams. These awful terrible dreams, about pitch darkness, and not being able to control what's gong on!  
  
That's why you look so pale every morning?  
  
Yes! And I don't know what I should do.  
  
Well, I might have a theory about what's going on, but as of how to fix it, I'll leave that up to you.  
  
Well, what's you theory?  
  
I think that maybe your dreams are controlled by your emotions, just like everything else in your life.  
  
But I never have had many dreams before.  
  
Well, maybe you haven't had many emotions at night before now?  
  
That's logical.  
  
So, I have to figure out my own way to fix it, huh?  
  
Cyborg said. They both smiled.  
  
I think I need to work things out with Beast Boy.  
  
I think so too.  
  
There was a long pause between them. Hey, Raven?  
  
  
  
What were you and Beast Boy fighting over, anyway?  
  
Well.... um, it was....er, I don't know if..... and we.... well......  
  
Cyborg just laughed. I can't believe you two! Really? You did it?  
  
Raven whispered. And I was mad because I wasn't ready, and Beast Boy was being completely careless! He didn't even think of what could have happened!  
  
Yeah, Beast Boy can be like that. But you know, he's Beast Boy. He can't help it.  
  
I guess.  
  
He really loves you, Raven. He talks about you all the time. Even just yesterday, he was telling me that you were everything to him.  
  
Suddenly, Raven felt a deep lurch in the bottom of her stomach. It was the sinking feeling of guilt. She had to make things right with Beast Boy.  
  
Suddenly, she noticed Cyborg's eye was flashing red. Same with her broach on her cloak.  
  
Cyborg, we've got trouble, she said.  
  
Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!  
  
I need to make right with Beast Boy, still!  
  
There's no time! We'll talk to him later!  
  
Raven took one last look at the main room. They first said I love you there. She just hoped Beast Boy would forgive her.


	5. 

It's Cinder Block! Robin cried. He's in the sewers!  
  
He's going to destroy the city's roads from the bottom up! Starfire exclaimed.  
  
Where is he? Cyborg asked quickly.  
  
I saw him out our window going down that way, Robin said. We need to go down into the sewer to catch him.  
  
The sewer! Beast Boy cried. Eww! It's so slimy! Besides, it's huge. We'll never find him in time!  
  
We will if we hurry, Starfire stated. Come on guys.... and Raven! We must run if we wish to catch him!  
  
They all quickly climbed down into the sewers. It was freezing, damp, and as Beast Boy had said, slimy.  
  
I hear him! whispered Cyborg. He's not far ahead!  
  
They ran through the calf-deep water that ran through the sewers, sending water splashing everywhere. Even Raven and Starfire, who were racing through the air behind them, had to pause and wipe the sewer water off their face. It was slowly beginning to get darker.  
  
Star, can you give us some light? asked Beast Boy.  
  
Most certainly, she said, and held her glowing green hand above everyone.  
  
Who was that? Starfire said suddenly.  
  
I don't know, Robin said. But I did see something.  
  
Well, we know one thing's certain, Raven said. We're not alone.  
  
Suddenly, a dark figure came up behind them, and kicked Robin in the back, before taking off into the dark, down a different tunnel than the one they heard Cinder Block in.  
  
he cried. I'll catch him! You guys find Cinder Block!  
  
Yeah right, man, Cyborg said. We're coming with you.  
  
Starfire said. Remember all those other times you did battle with Slade alone? We cannot afford to lose you once more.  
  
But Cinder Block....  
  
We'll split up, Raven said.  
  
Robin said. Cyborg, come with me. The rest of you, go find Cinder Block!  
  
No, I'm coming to Robin, Starfire said.  
  
No, Star. Slade will not go easy on you. All he wants is to get you out of the way, and I don't want you hurt.  
  
I'm not letting you go without me. I will not leave you.  
  
Robin sighed. Beast Boy, Raven..... go find Cinder Block. Yell if he's too much for you.  
  
I highly doubt that, Raven said.   
  
But if you need us for any reason, yell, and we'll hear you. These walls echo very easily. And with that, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg disappeared. It was pitch black now, without Starfire's light.  
  
Use your powers to make it lighter, Beast Boy said.  
  
My powers won't work for that. Have you even noticed that the light is black? It would do nothing in the dark.  
  
So... we're stuck in the dark?  
  
  
  
Here, at least let me turn into a firefly so we don't bump into walls.  
  
Good idea.  
  
You actually said one of my ideas is good?  
  
Come on, Cinder Block will have destroyed half the town by now!  
  
Right, right. Let's go!  
  
Raven and Beast Boy made their way through the sewer as fast as they could. Finally, they could see Cinder Block ahead.  
  
Then, they came to a very open tunnel. It was almost like a room. Cinder Block took out a huge timer bomb from under his arm, and attached it to the celling.  
  
We're too late, Beast Boy whispered.  
  
No, we're not! Azarath Metrion Zinthos! And the bomb was lifted from the wall, and his hands, and landed in Raven's hands.   
  
Cinder Block roared with frustration, and ran at them.  
  
Beast Boy cried. The bomb's already been started! It's going to blow in three minutes!  
  
Suddenly, Cinder block came up, and with one swish of his giant stone hand, flung Beast Boy against a wall.  
  
Beast Bo.... She stopped because a second later he did the same to her, making her drop the bomb at his feet.  
  
He picked it up and instantly attached it to the celling for good. Then, he punched a hole in the celling to escape onto the streets.  
  
Beast Boy said. I'll keep Cinder Block here. You stop the bomb.  
  
Then he took off. he cried. Hey you! Cement head! Yeah you! I'm not dead yet! come and finish me!  
  
Meanwhile, Raven levitated to the celling. She tried to break it with her hands but it was too strong, so now she was quickly tearing apart the bomb telekinetically, piece by piece. She could heard stone clashing on stone behind her. Suddenly, she heard a giant thud, and saw Beast Boy on the ground, struggling to get up. She gasped, because after a lot of trying, he finally just lay there.  
  
Her hands lit up with black. She turned and punched the bomb with all her strength and all her power, and it shattered into a thousand little pieces.  
  
She breathed hard as she looked at her work. But Cinder Block was charging.   
  
Azarath.... Metrion.....ZINTHOS! she cried as she shot up at the celling above Cinder Block. She cut out a huge circle in the stone, and send it crumbling on top of Cinder Block. He was finally defeated. Then, she remembered Beast Boy. She floated over to where he lay.  
  
Beast Boy, please wake up!  
  
His eyes opened slowly. Raven. It's you.  
  
Yes, it's me! I'm here! Are you alright?  
  
Yeah, I think so. Boy, is that one strong rock.  
  
Yes. But he's gone now. He's...... Suddenly, there was a cracking above them. the circle that Raven had made was so large, it was making the rest of the celling unstable, and it was collapsing. Huge chunks of stone and boulders fell all around them.  
  
Come on, we have to get out of here! She lifted up Beast Boy, as she levitated up as fast as she could manage, and burst out the hole she created. They both watched in horror as half the street fell down. It was mass chaos.  
  
Then, she let Beast Boy down on the curb. She sat next to him.  
  
I can't believe I caused all that, she said to him.  
  
You didn't! If Cinder Block hadn't come here in the first place.... What I mean to say is that if you hadn't done that, the whole entire city would have been blown to bits. Or at least smashed by that mutain statue!  
  
Raven smiled. I miss your sense of humor.  
  
Really? But I was such a jerk! Beast Boy stood up. I was so annoying and careless! How could you miss anything about me!  
  
Suddenly, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg appeared from a manhole on the other side of the street. Raven and Beast Boy didn't even notice.  
  
Look at Beast Boy and Raven, Robin said. Looks like they're actually talking again.  
  
Starfire gazed thoughtfully at her friends. Cyborg smiled too, and stood beside her to watch.  
  
But you're not careless! Raven protested, coming up next to him. It was all my fault. I over reacted, and I was stressed. I blamed it on you, and I shouldn't have. I know you can seem thoughtless, but you're Beast Boy, and you can't help that.  
  
Yeah, you're right.....Hey, wait!  
  
Anyway, all I'm trying to say is that this is all my fault. I just wasn't ready. I only hope you can forgive me.  
  
Of course, Raven, he said, grabbing her hand. I should have been more patient anyway. I'm so sorry. I never meant to stress you out. I get it now. Neither of us want to be parents so soon, so we should have at least had protection. Let's take things slower, okay?  
  
Yes, of course that's okay! I mean, I love you so much, but I don't want to go so fast that we lose each other for good!  
  
I don't want that to happen either!   
  
Yes, well anyway, I'm sorry.  
  
So am I.  
  
Raven smiled and looked at the sidewalk below her. She could feel Beast Boy's hand wrapping around her waist. She looked up at him, as her brought her in closer for a kiss, but then he stopped.  
  
Kissing is okay, right?  
  
Raven rolled her eyes, and pulled him in quickly for a deep kiss.  
  
Starfire squealed. It's so romantic!  
  
Robin smiled at her. Then, he touched her hand, but quickly pulled away because of nerves. But Starfire grabbed his instead.  
  
I have never kissed anyone before, she said. On my home planet, such actions we only to be taken if someone you enjoyed were to move away. No one I knew ever did, and no one kissed me when I left my home planet. It was very disappointing.  
  
Will this make it better? asked Robin, as her kissed her cheek gently.   
  
That's better than better, she giggled.  
  
said Cyborg. Let's let those two have their privacy. It's be awful to have them figure out we were spying on them.  
  
So the three of them left, leaving Raven and Beast Boy to walk home together.  
  
Since then, Raven and Beast Boy have been even closer than before. Robin and Starfire have also been getting closer as time went on. Even Cyborg met a girl when he was playing football in the park. Her name was Lorraine, and she was the only girl on the high school football team. She was good, too.  
  
As for Raven's dreams, she's been having a lot more of them since she and Beast Boy made up. Only this time, there was a beautiful light at the end of the darkness, and by the morning, she'd have always gotten to it. And Beast Boy would be there, waiting for her, no matter what.


End file.
